escape from the darkness
by Kurai Satsuki
Summary: Ciel, Sebastian, Alois dan Claude memutuskan untuk mencari tau mengenai rumor gedung auditorium yang menewaskan beberapa siwsa disekolah mereka. Semua siswa yang memasukki gedung itu ditemukan tewas keesokan harinya. Akankah mereka akan selamat? Langsung aja baca fict pertama saya
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Maybe typo's **

**Disclaimer: kuroshoshitsuji by Yana Toboso-san  
I just one hell of Kuroshitsuji lover**

**Fict ini adalah fict pertama saya mohon bantuannya**

**Happy reading**

**Don't like don't read**

Chapter 1;

"Apa kau sudah dengar? Beberapa siswa yang masuk keruangan itu mati! Hanya satu siswa yang selamat, dan kabarnya siswa tersebut mengalami gangguan jiwa!"

"Aku dengar! Dan katanya, siswa yang mengalami gangguan mental itu selalu berhalusinasi!"

"Apa itu benar? Jika gedung tua bekas auditorium sekolah kita berhantu"

"Iya! Yang kudengar seperti itu! Banyak siswa yang ingin mencoba uji nyali disana, dan hasilnya banyak yang tewas! Dan aku dengar, beberapa dari mereka yang selamat pasti mengalami gangguan jiwa!"

Pagi yang cerah di Weston Academy disambut oleh rumor ruang bekas auditorium yang berhantu. Banyak siswa yang tidak percaya, memlih untuk menjawab kepenasaran mereka dengan uji nyali disana. Dan yang terjadi adalah, mereka semua tewas terbunuh. Sudah bertahun-tahun ruang auditorium itu dibiarkan kosong, dan selama generasi ke generasi, rumor itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum dari sekolah Weston.

Ditengah koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai, terlihat sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang seperti… seorang gadis? sedang berjalan dengan santainya disamping pemuda berbadan tegap dengan surai raven. Kedua pemuda itu seperti sepasang sejoli yang sedang jalan bareng, tapi jika dilihat-lihat, anak berambut kelabu itu adalah laki-laki. Dan sering sekali, orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai seorang gadis.

Pemuda berwajah manis –yang seperti seorang gadis- ini adalah CIel Phantomhive. Sementara pemuda berambut raven dengan iris crimson itu adalah Sebastian Michaelis, sepupu Ciel.

Mereka memang sangat berbeda -jauh. Ciel adalah pemuda –ehm- bertubuh pendek dengan pawakan mungil. Ia memiliki rambut hijau grayish, dan mata biru sapphire sedalam lautan.  
Sementara itu, Sebastian adalah pemuda berbadan tegap –dan tentunya lebih tinggi dari Ciel. Sebastian memiliki wajah berparas tampan, yang dihiasi sepasang iris crimson yang dapat menarik siapapun yang melihat kedalamnya.

Dari kejauhan, kedua pemuda tersebut (baca: Ciel dan Sebastian) dapat melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang tingginya –sedikit- lebih tinggi dari Ciel, dan sosok berwajah stoic disampingnya yang mungkin seumuran dengan Sebastian.

"Hey! Kalian datang juga!" seru pemuda berambut blonde itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap iris biru langit milik pemuda berambut blonde tersebut, sementara Sebastian bertanya "Ada apa Alois?" tanya Sebastian pada pemuda berambut blonde yang bernama Alois itu.

"Yah, seperti biasanya… Dia pasti mendapat cerita-cerita aneh lagi" desah pemuda berambut raven dengan iris gold yang terbingkai kaca mata, dengan nada malas.

"Claude!" Alois menyikut perut Claude

Sementara pemuda dengan iris gold itu meringis karena kesakitan. "Itu benar'kan?" tanya Claude dengan wajah datar.

Alois memutar bola matanya, lalu pandangannya berseri-seri melihat kedua bersaudara Phantomhive-Michaelis (?) ini. "Aku punya berita bagus!" seru Alois dengan nada bersemangat

"Apa itu?" tanya Sebastian tersenyum sembari ber-sweatdrop ria.

'**Ah pasti dia mencari rumor-rumor tenang hantu lagi?'** batin Sebastian

"Kalian pasti suka! Aku menemukan rumor bagus!" Alois menatap kedua pemuda dihadapannya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kau itu memang tidak berubah, Alois" Ciel mendesah sembari menguap. "Apa kau ingin mencari rumor-rumor yang tidak masuk akal itu?" tanya Ciel dengan nada bosan.

"Kau memang tidak seru Ciel! Yang ini pasti seru" ujarnya masih dengan nada antusias. "Kalian tidak dengar tentang rumor gedung auditorium sekolah ini?" Alois berbisik, sementara Ciel dan Sebastian mendekatkan wajah mereka agar dapat mendengarnya.

"Ah itu…" Sebastian tampak berpikir.

Sementara Ciel memiringkan wajahnya yang tampak semakin imut itu. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya" ujar Ciel dengan wajah innocent.

Sebastian terkekeh pelan, sembari mengacak rambut kelabu Ciel. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ciel berteriak pada Sebastian, sementara pemuda berambut raven tersebut tidak menghiaraukannya. Justru ia semakin tertawa, melihat keimutan sepupunya itu.

"Kau tidak tau tentang rumor itu, CIEL?!" tanya Alois dengan wajah terkejut –tapi terlihat seperti sedang mengejek pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut. Ciel mendengus kesal, tapi ia hanya pasrah dan mengangguk.

"tidak, lagipula untuk apa aku mempedulikan rumor bodoh seperti itu?"

"Ya sudahlah, setidaknya hanya Ciel yang tidak mengetahui rumor itu'kan?" tanya Alois, melirik Sebastian dan Claude yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ya, aku tau rumor itu" jawab Sebastian, sementara Claude menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

.

.

"APA? KAU GILA ALOIS? KAU INGIN KITA MASUK KE GEDUNG KOSONG ITU?!" suara Ciel berhasil membuat mereka berempat mendapat deathglare dari penjaga perpustakaan. Dengan segera, Ciel menutup mulutnya, dan berganti dengan bisikan. "Kau itu gila'huh! Memang ada apa disana?!" Ciel berbisik tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan kilatan amarah.

Sementara kedua pemuda berambut raven yang duduk dihadapan mereka hanya sweatdrop, melihat tingkah kedua pemuda –berparas imut- ini.

"Kau takut, Ciel?" tanya Alois dengan nada menggoda dan mengejek.

Ciel yang nota bene pemuda tempramental, merasa emosinya tersulut. "Apa katamu?!" Ciel bangkit berdiri, sementara Sebastian dan Calude ikut bangkit berdiri.

Sebastian menahan Ciel, sementara Claude menghadang.

"Kalian berdua sudahlah!" kali ini Claude angkat bicara.

"Ciel, sudahlah. Jangan membuat keributan diperpustakaan" Sebastian berusaha membujuk Ciel.

Ciel menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menetralisir amarahnya. Dengan seenaknya, Ciel kembali duduk ditempatnya.

Setelah sauna cukup hening, Sebastian angkat bicara "Memangnya apa yang kau ingin lakukan disana Alois?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada kalem.

"Bukankah orang yang masuk kedalam gedung itu akan tewas? Aku memang tidak percaya dengan hantu tersebut, tapi aku yakin ada yang membunuh mereka" Claude menyambung kalimat Sebastian.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari keseruan disana. Sepertinya seru! Jika kita dapat keluar dari gedung itu, kita dapat menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'kan? Tidakkah kalian penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Alois

Sebastian mengangguk, "Tapi bagaimana jika nasib kita seperti para korban itu? Kita masih belum tau situasinya" Claude berkata dengan wajah datar semabari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kita bisa lari! Lagipula ini bukan kali pertama kita'kan Claude menghadapi rumor seperti ini?"

Yah, sebenarnya Claude hanya ikut-ikutan Alois yang selalu mencari-cari rumor baru. Dan biasanya, Alois akan mengajak Claude pergi ketempat yang menjadi rumor itu. Dan beruntungnya mereka, sampai sekarang mereka masih hidup walaupun berkali-kali nyawa mereka hampir terancam.

"Yah memang itu benar, tapi bagaimana dengan Ciel dan Sebastian? Lagipula, jika kita masih hidup selama ini, bukan berati kita tidak dapat menjadi korban itu Alois" jelas Claude.

"Ayolah, apa kalian juga ingin ikut?" tanya Alois dengan puppy eyes.

"Sepertinya seru, bagaimana menurutmu Ciel?" tanya Sebastian menatap Ciel yang sedari tadi diam saja. Ciel memejamkan matanya, tampak jemari tangannya memijat pelipisnya. Mungkin ia habis marah tadi?

"Aku tidak ikut, TERIMAKASIH!" Ciel memberi penekanan pada kalimat 'terimakasih'

"Ah, Ciel tidak seru~ Untuk yang tadi, aku minta maaf deh. Kau mau'kan Ciel?" tanya Alois dengan puppy eyes.

Ciel sempat menolaknya, tapi Alois terus memaksanya sampai akhirnya Ciel menghela nafas panjang. "Yah, baiklah" dan jawaban itu berhasil membuat pemuda berambut blonde itu bersorak, sementara penjaga perpustakaan yang tadi memberi death glare pada Ciel, sekarang menatap Alois dengan tatapan kematian. Membuat Alois bergidik ngeri, padahal pemuda itu sudah sering menghadapi yang namanya hantu. Jadi, penjaga itu lebih menakutkan dari pada hantu?

Itu masih menjadi misteri~

Oke, cukup bercandanya. –back to story-

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi kesana saat siang hari terlebih dahulu? Hitung-hitung, kita juga harus mengawasi keadaan disana'kan?" usul Claude, sementara Alois mengangguk setuju.

"Ide yang bagus Claude! Kita bisa memeriksa apa yang ada disana juga. Lagipula, mungkin siang hari akan lebih aman" Alois menanggapi dengan senyum lebar.

"Memangnya kapan kita akan pergi ketempat itu?" tanya Ciel dan Sebastian bersamaan.

"Bagaimana jika besok siang? Kebetulan besok hari minggu, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Alois, mendapat anggukan dari ketiga temannya itu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok~"

.

.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih sudah baca fict saya. Silahkan review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Maybe typo's, ooc (maybe?) , oc (sedikit?)**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: kuroshoshitsuji by Yana Toboso-san  
I just one hell of Kuroshitsuji lover**

**Chapter 2 saya update**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah nungguin cerita saya, gomen kalo saya gak ngelanjutin –cukup- lama. Saya hanya lagi malas ngetik. **

**Oke, jangan cukup basa-basinya**

**Happy reading**

**Don't like don't read**

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya

Pasangan(?) Alois dan Claude sudah menunggu didepan auditorium itu. Ralat, maksud saya adalah gedung tua bekas auditorium yang menyimpan banyak misteri dan menjadi rumor disekolah Weston tersebut.

Matahari semakin menjulang tinggi, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mereka cari. Pemuda berambut blonde tersebut tampak gusar, sementara yang berkaca mata tampak melirik jam nya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa mereka tidak datang?" tanya pemuda berbadan tegap kepada yang –lebih- pendek.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku yakin mereka akan datang" jawab pemuda berambut blonde, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Alois. Wajahnya tampak cemas, walaupun begitu ia berusaha berpikiran positif.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, iris gold Claude menangkap kedua sosok pemuda yang mereka cari. Dan kedua pemuda itu –pastinya- adalah Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Hey kalian lama sekali sih?!" seru Alois kesal karena kedua bersaudara Phantomhive-Michaelis(?) itu datang terlambat.

Si pemuda bertubuh pendek memutar bola matanya, merasa jengah mendapat omelan dari Alois. Sementara pemuda yang –lebih- tinggi disampingnya hanya tersenyum sembari sweatdrop ria.

"Ah Maafkan kami, Claude, Alois" ujar Sebastian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kami tidak salah kok, kau saja yang datang kepagian" seru pemuda berambut kelabu yang tak lain adalah Ciel. Si kecil berwajah imut itu memang tidak pernah ingin disalahkan.

"Kau itu Ciel! Kau itu terlambat, bukannya minta maaf tapi malah menyalahkan kami!" seru Alois tidak terima.

Ciel menatap pemuda berambut blonde itu tajam, sementara Alois ikut menatap pemuda berambut kelabu itu tajam. Lama-lama kedua pemuda –imut- ini bertengkar, membuat kedua pemuda bersurai raven disamping mereka –mau tidak mau- harus melerai keduanya.

"Sudahlah Ciel" Sebastian berusaha menenangkan sang adik sepupunya.

"Kalian jangan seperti anak kecil. Yang terpenting, sekarang kita semua sudah berkumpul" ujar Claude ikut menenangkan Alois.

Alois dan Ciel mengambil nafas panjang-secara bersamaan. Memang keduanya pemuda –imut- itu sama-sama egoisnya.

"Ya sudahlah" Ciel menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk!" wajah kesal Alois berganti dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Mereka semua akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan itu, walaupun beberapa dari mereka cukup tegang-Ciel dan Sebastian. Karena ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua (baca: Ciel dan Sebastian) masuk kedalam tempat yang menjadi rumor disekolah mereka.

Sementara Alois dan Claude berjalan didepan mereka. Sepertinya Alois dan Claude tampak tenang-tenang saja. Apa itu karena mereka sering mendatangi tempat-tempat angker seperti ini? Apalagi dengan hobi Alois dengan sesuatu yang berbau mistis.

.

.

Saat mereka berempat masuk kedalam gedung kosong itu, pintu tiba-tiba tertutup dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Membuat Sebastian dan Ciel berjengit karena kaget.

"Jangan hiraukan itu. Biasanya ditempat seperti ini, pintu terbanting seperti tadi memang sudah biasa" bisik Alois.

Ciel dan Sebastian hanya diam. Sungguh, sebenarnya Ciel sedang ketakutan saat ini. Sementara Sebastian merasa khawatir, bila terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berempat. Dan ia tidak mau, nasib mereka berempat akan menjadi mayat seperti anak-anak lain.

Gelap

Sangat gelap

Tidak ada cahaya satupun yang menerangi ruangan ini. Hanya ada beberapa cahaya yang berasal dari keempat senter yang mereka bawa.

Hening

Yang ada hanyalah suara langkah kaki mereka berempat. Dan entah kenapa, suasana berubah menjadi mencekam. Bahkan saat pertama kali masuk tadi, CIel dan Sebastian merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dari tempat ini.

.

Setengah jam telah berlalu.

Mereka telah menelusuri lorong ini selama itu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya lorong ini tidak berujung. Lagipula, tidak mungkin mereka kembali. Mereka terlalu jauh untuk kembali. Lagipula sepertinya Alois masih belum mengurungkan niat mereka untuk kembali.

Lama kelamaan, Ciel merasa tidak enak dengan suasana mencengkam ini. Begitupula dengan Sebastian.

"Alois, kapan kita akan_" suara Ciel terpotong oleh suara tangisan. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

'Tolong aku…' sebuah suara anak kecil sedang menangis dengan suara parau. Walaupun begitu, Ciel dan Sebastian masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Ciel dan Sebastian bersamaan.

Entah sejak kapan, mereka sudah tidak memperhatikan Claude dan Alois lagi.

Ciel dan Sebastian sempat bertukar pandang, seakan-akan mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Suara tangisan anak kecil itu berasal dari salah satu ruangan yang berada disamping mereka. Dengan sedikit penasaran, Ciel dan Sebastian berjalan menuju pintu tersebut.

"Baiklah Ciel, kita harus memeriksanya" bisik Sebastian, sementara Ciel mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Ciel mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada baju Sebastian, sementara pemuda itu melangkah menuju pintu dengan pelan. Sebastian dan Ciel berusaha melangkah sepelan mungkin, agar pemilik suara itu –yang mungkin adalah seroang anak kecil- tidak menyadari keberadaan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan, Sebastian membuka pintu tersebut. Dan mereka sedikit berjengit, karena hanya pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ruangan itu benar-benar gelap dan lebih mencekam dari lorong yang mereka lewati. Hanya ada beberapa obor yang menerangi ruangan itu dan nyala lampu dari senter milik Sebastian dan Ciel.

Saat mereka masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Ciel dan Sebastian tidak melihat apapun. Ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada beberapa obor yang menjadi sumber satu-satunya penerangan disini.

"Jadi apa itu tadi?" tanya Ciel memandang Sebastian yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sementara itu Sebastian hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawabannya.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kita, Ciel" ujar Sebastian berusaha menenangkan Ciel dan dirinya sendiri.

Jujur saja, saat ini detak jatung kedua pemuda ini berdegup dengan kencang. Jika pada fict romance, mereka bisa dibilang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi kali ini?

Rasanya kali ini lebih buruk. Suasana mencekam disini lah, yang membuat jantung mereka berdetak dengan cepat.

Kedua iris pemuda dengan tinggi yang berbeda itu menelsuri setiap sudut ruangan ini.

Kosong…

Tunggu dulu!

Iris sapphire Ciel menemukan sesosok yang sedang berada pada sudut dinding. Ciel mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha melihat sosok yang hanya berupa bayangan itu.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Ciel berjalan menuju sosok itu. sementara Sebastian bingung, saat Ciel berjalan menuju sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi Sebastian tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang terduduk disana.

Sebastian pun mengikuti langkah Ciel.

Ciel terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya cahaya senter dapat memperlihatkan sosok itu dengan lebih jelas.

Sapphire Ciel terbelalak, saat ia mendapati sosok anak kecil yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya dibalik lututnya. Sementara tangan anak itu memeluk kakinya. Anak itu menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" Ciel bertanya sembari berjongkok didepan anak itu.

Anak itu masih menangis, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ciel. Ciel hanya menghela nafas.

Sebastian berdiri disamping Ciel yang sedang jongkok. Tangan Sebastian mengusap rambut raven anak itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis, gadis kecil?" tanya Sebastian berusaha selembut mungkin, agar arwah –atau apapun itu-, tidak merasa tersinggung.

Anak itu berhenti menangis.

Perlahan, anak itu mendongak.

Iris crimson dan sapphire itu membulat utuh.

Betapa terkejutnya Ciel dan Sebastian, melihat wajah anak itu…

"Aku ini cowok! Bukan seorang gadis!" anak itu tampak kesal, walaupun matanya sedikit bengkak karena sehabis menangis.

Sebastian dan Ciel mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Yang membuat kedua pemuda ini terkejut adalah, wajah anak itu…

Sangat mirip dengan Ciel

Hanya saja rambutnya berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah, maafkan kami telah memanggilmu gadis. Tapi… wajahmu mirip dengan Ciel?" Sebastian menoleh kearah Ciel, lalu menoleh kembali kearah anak kecil yang mungkin berusia masih 4 tahun tersebut. Sebastian tampak membandingkan wajah Ciel dan anak itu.

Benar-benar mirip, seperti orang yang sama.

Hanya saja anak itu memiliki warna mata sehitam rambutnya, berbeda dengan Ciel yang memiliki iris sapphire.

"K-kau… s-siapa kau?" tanya Ciel dengan suara parau. Perasaannya tercampur aduk, antara terkejut, ketakutan, khawaitr.

"tolong aku… kumohon… tolong aku…"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ciel, anak itu kembali menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras, sementara anak itu terus terisak.

"Apa yang membuatmu ketakutan?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara lembut.

Anak itu hanya menangis.

"Kau itu, diamlah! Jangan menangis, dan jawab pertanyaan kami!" bentak Ciel berdecak kesal. Sepertinya rasa takutnya digantikan oleh emosinya.

Memang benar-benar 'bocah' temperamental.

Berhasil

Anak itu diam seketika, lalu menatap Ciel dengan tatapan penuh arti. Mungkin ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini, sementara tatapan Ciel melembut saat ana itu menatapnya dengan puppy eyes.

"Ceritakan pelan-pelan" Sebastian mengusap rambut anak itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Anak itu mengangguk pelan, lalu menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku takut… dia akan menyiksaku lagi.." ujarnya dengan suara parau. Ciel dan Sebastian menyimak cerita tersebut dengan sesakma. "Dia selalu menyiksaku, setiap malam… aku takut… aku sangat takut…" Anak itu mulai terisak kembali. Sebastian menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin, sementara Ciel menatap dengan wajah bertanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang telah menyiksamu?" tanya Ciel.

Anak itu mendongak dengan wajah yang sudah ternoda oleh air mata, "Dia adalah dalang dibalik semua ini" jawab anak itu. "Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi jalannya…" anak itu kembali terisak.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sebastian, sementara anak itu hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau… sudah lama sekali aku terkurung disini… Aku mohon… tolong aku…" Anak itu memandang Sebastian dan Ciel dengan wajah memelas(?)

Ciel dan Sebastian saling bertukar pandang, "Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kami harus mencari kedua teman kami" ujar Ciel bangkit berdiri.

Sebastian mengangguk, lalu menambahkan "sepertinya mereka berjalan meninggalkan kami" sambung Sebastian.

Anak itu mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti Sebastian dan Ciel yang berjalan didepannya.

.

.

Saat ingin membuka pintu ruangan itu, tampak Alois dan Claude membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Wajah keduanya tampak panik, mungkin mencari kedua sosok pemuda ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya menghela nafas lega karena Sebastian dan Ciel ternyata masih baik-baik saja.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Claude yang sudah tampak normal, dengan wajah datarnya.

Ciel dan Sebastian mengangguk serempak.

"Dari mana saja kalian?! Kami khawatir kalian akan bernasib seperti… murid lain yang tidak bernyawa itu!" Alois berteriak dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena terlalu paniknya.

"Kami hanya masuk keruangan ini, saat anak ini menangis" jelas Sebastian sembari menunjuk tempat anak itu berdiri.

Alois dan Claude menatap Sebastian dengan alis terangkat, "Apa maksudmu Sebastian?" tanya Claude dan Alois serempak.

"Dia adalah anak yang kami temui, katanya dia ingin kami menolongnya" jelas Ciel, sementara wajah Claude dan Alois masih bingung.

"Kau yakin Ciel? Dimana anak itu?" tanya Alois dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

Mendengar hal itu, Ciel dan Sebastian serentak menoleh kearah tempat anak itu beridri tadi.

Anak itu tidak ada

Mendapati hal itu, Sebastian dan Ciel mencari-cari sosok itu kesekeliling ruangan itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ruangan itu benar-benar kosong, tidak ada apapun disini selain obor yang menerangi ruangan ini.

"A-aku yakin dia tadi berdiri disini" Ciel mulai berkeringat dingin. Begitu pula dengan Sebastian.

"Tadi kami baru saja bertemu dengannya. Dan anak itu tadi mengikuti kami, tapi kami tidak tau dimana dia sekarang?" Sebastian tidak kalah bingungnya dengan Ciel.

Alois dan Claude memandang –masih- dengan wajah bertanya-tanya

Kemanakah anak itu?

Apa barusan Sebastian dan Ciel hanya halusinasi?

Tapi rasanya benar-benar nyata!

.

.

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 udah update**

**Gimana ceritanya?  
Terimakasih buat yang udah review. **

**Ichiro69: Arigato sudah review. Kaya nya Ichiro-kun suka cerita romance? Gomen, saya gak ada niatan bikin fict ini jadi romance. Dan saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, menjadikan fict ini menjadi menarik, walaupun bukan romance. Saya udah tepatin janji saya buat chapter selanjutnya, dan gomen kalo emang tbc nya gantung lagi. -_-**

**: Wah arigato natsume-san sudah nungguin chapter selanjutnya. Nih, saya udah nepatin janji saya. Oke, tetep baca fict saya ya~ :D**

**Oke, silahkan review untuk yang lain**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**


End file.
